


Naming Conventions

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), cantarina



Series: Changeling's Choice [2]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Community: pt-lightning, Gen, Limericks, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 3, Podfic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian learns something about the fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Conventions

[ MP3 (Mediafire stream/download)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n0mshxph26t124a/%5BOD%5D_Naming_Conventions.mp3)  
[ M4B (Mediafire download)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/lnautb45k8fnnrf/%5BOD%5D_Naming_Conventions.m4b)

(Please note that while this file has full text-based metadata, it lacks audio metadata. An audio-inclusive version will be uploaded shortly.)

A girl in the City by Bay  
Was quite shocked to be called Lady Daye.  
Gillian _Marks_ was her name.  
So fae _weren't_ the same.  
How progressive, yet feudal, the fae.


End file.
